Starling City Season 1
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Follow the Arrow's continuing adventures in Starling City. How will Oliver react to the surprising and dangerous situations he will have to overcome? Will these events place he and his team in jeopardy, or bring him closer to the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1 Artemis Part 1

Starling City Chapter 1: Artemis

It had been almost a year since Sara died, and the man responsible had been brought to justice. He was now serving a life sentence in prison, but many felt that it wasn't enough. Wounds and the pain of her loss had healed. Oliver was surprised when an invitation came from Ray Palmer, the new president and CEO of Queen Consolidated, to join him at the office for a meeting. He agreed to attend, but wondered why he was being summoned to the company he'd once owned.

Darkness had fallen over Starling City as Oliver walked off the elevator and into the executive office. Ray met him with his hand extended in greeting. Ray looked at Oliver and said, "Right this way."

Ray went and sat down before a laptop, and began pulling up files before motioning for Oliver to take a seat. Oliver followed Ray to where the laptop was and hovered behind him and looked at the screen. He was shocked at what he was reading and said, "Where did you find these?"

Both men looked up as Felicity walked into the conference room. Her hands clasped a manila folder, and her face was brightened by a smile. She handed the folder to Palmer and then sat down between the two men. She was happy to see Oliver considering everything that they've been through this past year. He could see that Oliver wanted to get down to business. Oliver sat in the chair to the right of Ray and said, "I decided to accept your invitation. I'd like to know why you are involving me in this. It's not like we haven't seen each other in the past year."

Ray quickly typed in a file name and then turned to address. He looked at Oliver and said, "This is the reason I asked you here tonight. These were found on a hard drive that had crashed. Felicity helped me recover most of the data. After seeing these, I was shocked at the weaponry that was being developed and then sold to other companies."

"I've never seen any of this before in my life. I assure you if I had known about this while I was at QC I would have dealt with this matter and had the plans destroyed", Oliver replied with a serious expression.

Felicity also went to see the screen and was shocked at what she was reading and wondered who created these weapon designs. Outside the window, a drone hovered silently. Emblazoned on its side was a Queen Consolidated emblem. It moved to a line its sights with the three unsuspecting people sitting at the conference table. Across the street, a man sat watching in the shadows with a controller in his hands. This man was named Deadshot, and he was hired to kill Ray Palmer.

Oliver chanced a look out the window and saw the glint of metal in the moonlight, and then the drone came into view.

"Get down", he yelled.

Glass rained down as bullets whizzed by. A bullet pierced Oliver's shoulder as he fell to the ground, out of the line of fire. His shoulder burned and as his arms came up to cover his head A bullet pierced Oliver's shoulder as he fell to the ground, out of the line of fire. His shoulder burned and as his arms came up to cover his head. Ray pulled Felicity down, shielding her with his body to protect her from the glass as well as the bullets that continued to fly past. He helplessly watched the drone as it continued to fire, trying to think of a way to disarm it.

Oliver crawled towards the window closest to the drone, while desperately trying to come up with a plan. As he reached the opening, he was shocked when an arrow came flying from out of nowhere, and struck the drone causing it to come hurtling into the office. Sparks were coming out of the drone and an unknown arrow stood out of it. As Oliver stood slowly to his feet, he searched the darkness for the archer who'd shot the drone down. His good hand came up to clasp his injured shoulder as he bent to examine the arrow protruding from the defeated machine.

Ray got up and then reached down to help Felicity. He gently pulled her to her feet, and then both of them moved to examine the sparking drone. Oliver stood, the arrow in his hands, and watched as Ray examined the thing that had nearly killed them moments earlier. He was shocked when his eyes landed on the company logo printed on the side. Both men stared at the mark, somber expressions on their faces.

Felicity saw that Oliver had been hit and walked up to him and said, "Oliver you were hit."

"The bullet went through my shoulder and out, just need it bandaged. I'll be heading to the hospital when I'm finished here." Oliver replied as he turned and made his way to the elevator.

Felicity grabbed her purse and followed him. They both watched as Ray walked to his office, pulling his phone from his pocket as he went. On a rooftop across the street, Deadshot stood up and opened a briefcase before placing the controller inside. He heard a sound coming from behind him, he quickly pulled his gun from its holster on his leg and aimed it at the female archer standing before him. Deadshot looked at the woman and said, "Who are you?"

"That isn't your concern." The female archer replied in a cold tone.

Before he could move, the woman raised her bow and fired an arrow into his eye. His hands immediately went to the injury and he fell to his knees. Blood quickly coated his fingers and ran down his face as he watched the female archer take the briefcase and disappear into the night.

In another part of town Thea Queen busied herself behind the bar of her nightclub, Verdant. She quickly poured the drinks and then handed them out to her customers. She was making sure everyone, who was at the club was enjoying themselves. She looked at her watch, realizing her bartender was late for her shift. She wondered where the woman could be since the shift had started an hour ago, and there was still no sign of her. Her shift was set to start an hour ago, but there was no sign of her.

Suddenly, movement drew her attention to the overdue bartender behind her. Startled, Thea gave a weak smile as she spoke.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again. My name is Artemis. Thanks for hiring me." Artemis replied putting her arm out to Thea.

Thea shook her hand and said, "No problem. We'll talk later."

Thea's phone began to ring; she looked down at the screen before walking away to take the call. Artemis nodded to her, and then began to pour drinks for the people sitting at the bar. Hours went by and the club began to empty of its occupants. The club was empty and quiet when Thea began to count the night's earnings. She turned to Artemis, who was seated on one of the barstools with a sandwich in her hands.

"Here's your cut of the profits", she said handing the other girl a handful of folded bills.

"Thanks Thea", Artemis replied as she took the money and placed it in her pocket.

Thea with a glint of curiosity in her eyes, looked at her and said, "So what brings you to Starling City.'

"I came looking for my father. I'd heard rumors that he was in the area, and I wanted to see if they were true", Artemis answered as she began to wipe down the bar with the worn white rag.

Thea was shocked at the girl's reason for coming to Starling, but she sensed that there was more to the story than what she'd been told. In time, she hoped that Artemis would come to trust her enough to open up to her. She placed her hand over Artemis's and gave it a gentle squeeze before speaking.

"If you ever need to talk, let me know. I'm around anytime. You have my number."

Thea removed her hand and started for the stairs leading to her office. Once inside, she took her coat from its place in the closet. She pulled her arms through the holes and then stuck her hands into the warm pockets. Heading back downstairs, she could see Artemis was hard at work finishing the nightly cleaning. She had a mop in her hands and her hips swayed slightly as she pushed it across the floor. Thea stopped to look at her and said, "I'm about to head off and meet my boyfriend. Don't forget to lock up when you're finished."

"I'll be finished in about fifteen minutes and then I'll lock up." Artemis replied with a smile as she watched her boss go.

When she'd finished her cleaning she took the dirty water to the washroom and emptied it into the sink. She put the mop and bucket back in the closet before making her way out the door. Thea nodded and headed to the door and walked out and headed to where her car was parked then drove off.

At the hospital, Oliver hopped off the edge of the bed and was reaching out for his jacket, which was on the chair. He stood next to the bed and began to pull on the garment, hissing at the pain in his shoulder, as he put on his jacket. Felicity stood standing by the door and was looking at him and said, "Hi Oliver. How's the shoulder?"

At the sound of her voice, he turned to face her with a half-smile curving his lips and said, "My Doctor said that the bullet went right through and he bandaged me up and wants me not to use the shoulder too much. But we both know I can't do that."

He sighed as he pulled his keys from his pockets and started heading to where she was standing and walked past her. Oliver didn't want to discuss the distance that lay between them of late, and he could tell that that was exactly what Felicity wanted to talk about. He felt one of her small hands grab his arm as he passed her by and he came to a stop.

"You've been cold and distant lately. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice? Why won't you talk to me about it", Felicity asked concern coloring her words.

Removing her hand from his arm, Oliver met her eyes and said, "Do you really want to know why I've been distant? Alright, I'll tell you. The reason I've been distancing myself from you is because I saw you kissing Ray Palmer the night I caught Cupid."

"Why didn't you say anything", Felicity asked staring into his pain filled eyes.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to get in the way in case you have feelings for him. I was coming to see you to tell you how I felt when I saw you, and I walked away", Oliver replied looking back at her.

Felicity felt her chest tighten and tears stung her eyes, "You're so scared that you'll put those closest to you in danger, but shouldn't that be their choice?"

Oliver nodded at her words, knowing they were exactly how he felt. He gave her a smile, pulling her into a quick hug before heading for the exit. Felicity began to cry as she watched him go, knowing that his fear would keep them apart. Could he be right? The question lingered at the back of her mind, but she had no desire to have it answered.

I'd like to thank my beta readers and everyone who has enjoyed this chapter. Tune in for more chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 Artemis Part 2

Starling City Season 1 Chapter 1a: Artemis Continuation

Dead shot awoke, dazed from what had transpired. It took him a few moments to get his bearings, but when he did he saw Amanda Waller standing before him. One of his hands rose of its own accord to touch his right eye, and he noticed that something felt different. He looked at Amanda and said angrily, "What happen to my eye? What did that archer do to me?"

"We couldn't save the eye, so we gave you an upgrade. This one does everything your other eye could do and more. For example, it has a scope and we also added health reading technology", Waller answered coolly.

Deadshot stood angrily, grabbing Amanda by the throat and shoving her against a wall. He had every intention of squeezing the life out of her when she spoke. I wouldn't do it if I were you. I hold your life in my hands remember, and I will kill you where you stand", Waller gasped, her eyes hard and unyielding. He released his grip on her throat at the sound of her threat.

"Alright, I'm listening, but double cross me and that trigger won't protect you", Deadshot replied, pulling a knife from his boot.

Amanda Waller gave him a deviant smirk, "Now let's get down to business, shall we? To insure your cooperation, I direct your attention to the screen behind me."

"And if I refuse", Deadshot asked defiantly

He watched as she pulled a remote control from her pocket and pointed it at the television screen before looking back at him. She said, "Then your daughter will meet with a very painful end if you do not agree to the proposition I am about to make you. This way we both get what we want."

Staring at his daughter on the screen, Deadshot put the knife away and went to regain his seat. He thought about what Amanda Waller had said, and then looked to where the woman stood with her arms crossed. He nonchalantly said, "And what is it that you want? Don't get me wrong I like the thought of chaos, now what is this business you were referring to?"

"I'm so glad you asked", Waller said with a maniacal grin, "I want you to lead the suicide squad."

"Do I still get to have my revenge on that female archer?" Dead shot asked.

Waller walked to the heavy metal door, knocking three times before it was opened. She stopped in the doorway before turning back to face him. She said, "Of course you do. However, you will have to learn to work with a team, no more lone wolf acts. Will that be an issue?" Amanda asked.

Deadshot stood and started towards her.

"I can work with a team, but not on this mission. I intend to kill Oliver Queen as planned, and then deal with the female archer", he replied as he walked past Amanda leaving her standing in the entrance with a triumphant smile on her face at all that she'd achieved. Her superiors would be pleased to hear that Deadshot had agreed to join the team.

[Scene Change]

Back at the Arrowcave, Oliver was using his exercise equipment to blow off some steam when Diggle came into the room and saw Oliver punching his equipment hard and in a joking tone said, "Did the equipment do something?" When Oliver ignored him he said in a more serious tone, "I heard about the shooting at Queen consolidated."

Oliver stopped hitting it and grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He turned to see Diggle standing there next to the computers watching him. He said, "Oh, hey Dig's."

"Any leads on who was responsible for the attack?" Diggle asked.

Oliver hung the towel around his neck and went to push some buttons on the computer and pulled the file up on the screen. Diggle went to read what was on the screen. Oliver said, "The drone had my companies logo on it, but I have no idea who made it. I called Walter and asked him about it, but all he could give me for an answer was that he would look into it."

"Do you suspect that he was involved?" Diggle asked looking back at Oliver, who was getting dressed as the Green Arrow.

It took him a lot longer to get dressed, but once dressed he pulled out his bow and arrows and said, "I intend to find out what he knows."

"How do you plan on getting that information Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"Not sure yet, but according to the police report there was blood found at the scene where the suspect who had control over the drone was." Oliver replied thinking about what he should do next.

Oliver grabbed a flash drive and walked off heading to where his bike was parked and drove off, just as Felicity came and placed her coat on the chair and sat down and began typing on the computer. Diggle could tell something was wrong due to how quiet she was being. Diggle decided to break the ice and said, "Did something happen tonight?"

"Everything happened, and I got answers to some questions I have wanted answers to. I've been wondering why he had started distancing himself from me." Felicity replied.

Diggle sat at the edge of the desk and scratched his head and said, "What answers did he give you?"

"He told me that he saw me kissing Ray Palmer, but never saw what had happened after, and I can't understand why he doesn't want to be with me."

"I knew there was something bothering him on Thanksgiving." Diggle replied.

Felicity looked at the police report that was at the screen and started running some tests on the blood to see who it belonged to. She would compare it to the records she had on her computer.

[Scene change]

In the offices of where Walter Steele worked, the Green Arrow had arrived at Walter's office and walked to his computer and plugged the flash memory stick into his laptop. He pressed his sleeve and said, "Diggle, I'm in Walter's office. I'm looking on his computer for answers, but I need his password."

Felicity heard Oliver and started typing on her computer before replying, "I'll write an algorithm that will bypass the password and make it easier to find the answers you need."

"I thought you were going home Felicity, to get some rest?" Oliver asked. When Felicity's algorithm started working, Oliver started to search Walter's laptop.

Felicity sighed and said, "I thought I would do some work and then head home in a few hours. I knew you'd go see Walter about the drone, but please be careful. You still have no idea where the arrow came from."

"I doubt that whoever the other archer is will be out tonight considering it wasn't that long ago. I'm not worried."

Sounds started coming from the elevator so Oliver decided he would copy the computer files and read them back at the Cave. Seeing Walter heading to his office, he kept his head down and went out the open window, where he shot a grapple arrow across to the building on the other side of the street then slid across on the rope. Walter entered the office which he noticed was draftier than usual. He saw the window open, and wondered why it was open in the first place then looked outside.

[Scene Change]

Back at the Club, Artemis finished cleaning and was closing the place. It was little after 4 in the morning when she left, feeling very tired and in need of some rest. She locked the door and was walking to her car when she heard a rustling sound coming behind her. She turned her head and noticed a man standing there; it was SportsMaster aka Crusher Crock. He was Artemis's absentee criminal father.

He looked at his daughter and said, "It's been a while since I last saw you. I heard you've been looking for me Artemis. Why?"

"Why? Is that all you have to say to me after all these years Dad?" Artemis replied angrily, before turning to look away.

Sportmaster looked as she turned away and placed his hand on her shoulder saying, "I know I can't make up for not being there for you, Jade and your mother."

She turned and slapped him in the face.

"With you not around, we were able to move on and I have become a hero! I have a team called Young Justice. I felt guilty after what you did to Batgirl and decided to follow you to Starling. They wanted me to bring you in, but I made the decision on my own to come after you. You brought me a lot of pain and nothing would make me happier then to do so."

"But you won't will you?" Sportmaster asked, looking at his daughter. He removed his hand from her shoulder and stood there.

"I haven't decided yet." Artemis replied with a wavering voice, and walked off toward her car, which she got in and turned on. He stood there and shouted over the sound of the engine roaring to life, "You know how to find me when you're ready to talk."

Artemis drove off, not hearing his last comment.

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of the next chapter. I'd also like to thank my Beta Reader as well. Suggestions are welcome.


	3. To all my Readers

**Hi to all my readers out there, I hope you all are having a great start to your week. I'd like to ask all my readers to let me know if this storyline should go on for a few more chapters or end it after 2 chapters. I've planned for Sara to return in the third story in the series. The second story I had planned was for Thea to find out about her killing Sara, from her dad. In my version I said that the man who killed her was caught what if the truth was that, they made another criminal go to jail for the crime. If you have suggestions please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 1 Artemis Part 3

**I'd like to thank all my readers who have read this series so far and your continued support. To my beta readers I'd like to thank you for all your help and continued help.**

Starling City Season 1 Chapter 1b Artemis Continuation

The next morning, Artemis's cell phone began to ring. She reached out and took the phone off her nightstand, and answered without looking at the caller ID. She smiled when she heard her mother's voice on the other end.

"Good morning sweetie. Wally told me about your trip to Starling in search of your father."

"He did what? I never told Wally to tell you about it because I didn't want you to worry. I can't believe he told you." Artemis replied annoyed with Wally telling her mother about the trip to Starling.

Her mom was pouring herself a tea, as she listened to what her daughter was saying. Putting the kettle of water back on the stove she said, "He was just being a concerned boyfriend and thought that you were trying to do too much. He also felt I had the right to know where my daughter is."

"I totally understand. If I was in his shoes I would have done the same thing, but I wanted to do this on my own for my own reasons. I did find him and we did have a brief chat before I got upset and left to come home." Artemis replied sitting up on the bed, looking out the window as the grey sky was lightened with streaks of pink and orange as the sun rose over the city.

"What did you talk about last night?" Her mom asked with a concerned tone.

After getting dressed, Artemis grabbed her coat and was headed to grab some coffee at a little shop a few blocks away from her apartment. She heard the question her mother asked and replied, "I told him that I was here to bring him to justice, but I couldn't bring myself to arrest him. Instead all I did was slap him in the face and I gave him a bit of attitude for not being the father I needed."

"You can't be so hard on him for what happened in the past. He's trying to be a father to you now. You have to be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I know you'll do the right thing in the end, just be careful dear."

"I will mom and I'll figure out what to do when the time is right. I will be coming back home by the end of this week. Please tell Wally I'll call him later and know that I love you. I will call you when I leave the city and am on my way home. Right now I'm off to grab a cup of coffee before work."

"I will tell him and see you when you get back. Love you too Artemis." Her mom replied as the line went died.

Artemis put her cell phone in her pocket and grabbed her green jacket and keys to her apartment. She locked up and then started walking to the coffee shop two streets down.

She entered the coffee shop and ordered a cup of coffee then laid the money for her purchase on the counter. Turning and walking towards the door, she wasn't watching where she was going, her mind replaying her meeting with her father. She didn't notice the person in front of her, until it was too late. She collided with the man, spilling her coffee all down his shirtfront. When she looked up, her eyes met the stern gaze of none other than Oliver Queen. She looked at him and apologetically said, "I'm so sorry for walking into you. Let me pay for the dry cleaning."

Oliver tried in vain to wipe away the dark stain from his Armani suit. He said, It's alright, don't worry about it. I can tell that your mind was somewhere else at the time. You're new here aren't you? My name's Oliver Queen and you are?"

"Yea. My name is Artemis Crock. You're Thea's brother aren't you?" Artemis replied before grabbing a napkin and handing it to Oliver.

Oliver made his way toward the counter to order and said. "How do you know my sister? Please allow me to buy you another cup of coffee."

Artemis tossed her empty cup in the garbage, and then made her way to where Oliver was standing in line. Hearing his question, she said, "When I came to town, she saw I needed a job and was nice enough to hire me. I'm grateful to her for that. You don't have to buy me another coffee Oliver."

"No I insist and if you need any help while you're here, don't hesitate to ask." Oliver replied as he held up two fingers, and watched as his regular barista fixed two coffees.

Oliver took the two paper cups from the server and then gave a polite, "Thank you."

He turned to look at Artemis and handed her the coffee he had bought then walked off, giving her a smile as he walked out the door. She returned his smile with one of her own and then resumed her walk to work, enjoying the bright blue sky and warm breeze.

Entering the club, she noticed that Oliver was talking to his sister before walking away. He looked up when he saw Artemis, and raised a hand to wave. He then glanced down at his watch and headed to the back of the bar.

She decided to follow him to the doorway, her footsteps silent upon the concrete floor. He didn't notice that she had followed him. She stood with her back against the wall, peaking around the corner to watch him punch a code into the keypad before he disappearing through the door and it locked behind him.

Artemis thought for a minute and decided that she would come back later that night when no one was around. She wondered why the door was passcode protected and find out what lay beyond that door. What secrets was he hiding?

Thea walked up the stairs and headed to her office. She hadn't noticed that Artemis had arrived. The phone was ringing in her office and she moved to answer it. Picking up the receiver, she said, "Hello."

The voice on the other end of the phone was that of Malcolm Merlyn, her father. He said, "Hi Thea, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight, we have a lot to discuss."

"Thought we agreed you wouldn't make contact with me because you didn't want Oliver to know about it." Thea asked.

"I know we agreed to do that, especially when I lent you the money for the club. However there are a few things I think you should know about Oliver." Malcolm replied as he put a file down on his desk.

Thinking for a moment, she took a deep breath and asked, "If I agree to join you tonight at dinner, will this be the last time you contact me?"

"Yes. I'll see you at seven tonight at the same restaurant where we last dined." Malcolm replied, waiting for his daughter's answer. Thea said, "See you then."

Thea hung up the phone then heard movement downstairs. She headed to her door and made her way downstairs to where Artemis stood waiting by the bar. "Hey Artemis how are you?" she called in greeting.

"Am doing good Thea and yourself?" Artemis asked looking back at her.

I've been better", Thea answered over her shoulder.

"Want to talk about it Thea. Know you can talk about it." Artemis replied with a smile.

Thea looked back distractedly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Artemis left Thea, and started to work. A few hours later, she noticed Oliver heading out of the club. She went about her business, but kept glancing at the door. She knew that the best time to try that door was at night when the club was crowded and noisy.

Standing in her apartment hours later, Artemis put on her uniform and pulled out her green mask before placing it on her face. She grabbed her bow and quiver then opened the window. She climbed out into the night and headed for the club.

She climbed through the ventilation shaft, careful to keep track of where she was going. She managed to get the vent open and climbed out. Standing there in front of the door, she remembered the password and pressed the keys just like she'd watched Oliver do earlier that day. The door opened, she entered and made her way down the metal staircase. She was shocked at what she was seeing. From the stairs she could see the equipment and was in awe. With her back turned, she hadn't noticed Felicity sitting at her station.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here", Felicity asked when she spotted the female archer.

**Please comment and let me know what you think of the latest chapter. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see please let me know. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 1 Artemis Part 4

**To all my reader, please enjoy the flashback scenes of how Canary gets her Canary call. I had written a version, but there will be difference to the two of them. Which you guys will see. Let me know what you all think.**

**Starling City Season 1c Artemis**

Artemis turned her head to face Felicity, her drawstring pulled back and an arrow knocked, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Felicity looked back at her apprehensively and pulled out her cell phone preparing to dial Oliver's number. An arrow came flying towards Felicity's hand and broke her cell phone. Pieces of the phone landed on the ground. Felicity stared back at Artemis with a terrified expression.

Artemis looked back and said, "We wouldn't want you to call your friend the Arrow, would we?"

"Ok, ok. Just don't hurt me." Felicity replied as she pulled her hands up so that Artemis could see them.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see the Arrow's cave and all his gadgets." Artemis replied putting her bow back behind her.

Felicity started to relax and said, "I can see that you won't hurt me. Why are you in Starling City?"

"My name is Artemis Cook. I'm here searching for my friend and the man who took him." Artemis sighed, hesitant to tell her the real reason for her appearance in Starling.

Footsteps could be heard coming from behind her; the person coming into view was the Black Canary aka Laurel Lance. She had taken the name after the ordeal she went through 3 years ago. Deathstroke gave her a chemical compound. His orders had come from Malcolm Merlyn and it gave her the ability to do the Canary call.

Laurel stood there and noticed that Artemis was standing not far from Felicity and shouted, "Get away from her."

She pulled out her Expandable Baton and rushed Artemis. Pulling out her bow she made contact with Laurel's bow-staff. They fought for a few moments until Artemis pulled a tiny marble like object and threw it on the ground. Smoke surrounded them, covering Artemis's escape. She made it through the back way and disappeared.

Felicity and Laurel began to cough as the smoke clouded the room. After the smoke had cleared, they both noticed that there little visitor had escaped. Laurel could tell that she was specially trained and wondered where she came from and turned to Felicity saying, "Who was that?"

"Her name is Artemis Cook." Felicity replied looking back at Laurel.

Oliver came down the stairs with Diggle behind him; he could see that something had happened. He looked at both his friends and with a surprised tone said, "Did I just hear you say Artemis was the person who attacked you?"

"How do you know her?" Laurel asked sitting in a chair.

Oliver walked up to where his suit was and grabbed it and put it on and said, "I met her at the Coffee shop the other day and she works for my sister."

"She's a great fighter and was trained well. If I know you Ollie you're going after her aren't you?" Laurel asked.

"What if I am? I need answers and only she can provide them. Felicity I want you to look up everything you can on this Artemis Cook."

Felicity nodded and turned to her computer and began looking for information on Artemis. Oliver left the Arrow Cave and headed out to look for Artemis. In his mind he kept going over the reason why she came to his secret hideout. Laurel left the cave and headed out.

++ (Flashback Scene)

Sitting over the edge of a building, Laurel sat there staring out over the city deep in thought. She was thinking about how she had gotten her Canary call. Scenes of that day were being played as she sat there thinking about the fight she had with Artemis.

_Back at a secret warehouse owed by Malcolm Merlyn, Deathstroke and have Laurel Lance tied up to a chair. Deathstroke grabbed the briefcase from Meryln's hand and placed it on a table. He pulled out the contents of what was inside. There was a needle with a chemical compound inside. He turned around looking at her and said, "You're bait for the Green Vigilante and we know that your name is Laurel Lance the daughter of Quentin Lance your father. Who works as a police detective? Now hold still this won't hurt a bit."_

_He grabbed her arm and pressed the needle into her arm. She screamed at top of lungs as it went in and the chemicals entered her bloodstream. Laurel passed out from the strain. Malcolm watched and smirked with glee and said; "Now we wait and see what happens."_

_"A chemical that will make her sing like a bird. The compound was genius when your Scientists created this. Laurel will be the first of many test subjects." Deathstroke replied._

_Malcom looked at Deathstroke and said, "If this works then others shall taste the fruits of my genius and you'll get your money."_

Laurel suddenly heard sounds of sirens going off and decided to follow the sounds. She arrived at the scene and saw a gang of crooks robbing a store and driving off in a van. Police were in pursuit. The criminals pulled out a missile launcher and began firing at the police, causing them to crash into parked cars. She jumped down the fire escape and got on her bike that she had parked after leaving the Arrow Cave. It took her a few minutes to catch up. She fired an explosive charge at their van and said, "Put those televisions back where you found them or else."

They all look at each other and were ready to point their guns at her when she pulled out her bow-staff and knocked them down. She tied them up leaving the scene as police cars arrived behind her. The police saw her motorcycle leave the scene and the radioed in what they had just seen and they took in the criminals to the station.


End file.
